1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an implement for compacting the ground according to patent claim 1, for example a vibration plate or a tamper.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In construction zones, implements for compacting the ground are typically driven by internal combustion engines in order to be able to provide a high level of power from the implement regardless of a current source in a power supply system or regardless of a generator. This results in noise and exhaust gases which can impair the health of the construction personnel and can harm the environment. By way of example, when such machines are used in trenches, the exhaust emission can quickly reach the pollutant concentration which is critical for a user. Another drawback of using an internal combustion engine is the need to fill the appliance with fuel and additives such as lubricants and coolants and also the need to service the internal combustion engine.
To counteract these drawbacks, it is known practice to drive such implements with electric motors, which can be supplied with electric power from a shore socket and/or from a generator, for example. A drawback of this is the dependency on the availability of such a current source.
With the increasing availability of electrical energy stores or storage batteries in a suitable power class, it is becoming conceivable for implements for compacting the ground also to be powered from such energy stores. For this, it should be borne in mind that suitable installation space is required on the appliance and that the generally heavy storage battery can adversely influence the weight of the appliance. A further drawback is that such energy stores can become damaged as a result of the harsh environmental conditions in the direct surroundings of the implement and as a result of the mechanical loading. This results in high costs, hinders operation on construction sites and presents a risk to construction personnel in the event of a possible explosion in a faulty energy store.